Jake Fake
by nikham3
Summary: Remember Jake? Well, he's back, but is he telling the truth this time? He may be, but you have to read to find out. REVIEW!COMPLETE!
1. Twin

Raven woke up on a Saturday morning and decided to call Chelsea and ask her if she wanted to go to the mall. Chelsea picked up in a perky tone.

"Chelsea," Raven moaned, "How can you be this perky in the morning?"

"I have the best news to tell you!" Chelsea shrieked. "I have to tell you as soon as I get to the mall."

So they met at the mall and Raven found Chelsea sitting on a bench outside of a busy store.

"So, what is it, Chels?"

"Ok, you remember Jake, right?"

"Not exactly, Jake who?"

"Ok, so he pretended to be a vegetarian and you told me and..."

"Oh yeah, I know. What about him?"

"Well, I've discovered the truth!"

"Yeah, I thought we already covered that, Chelsea."

"No, the real truth!"

"Like what?"

"Well let me tell you the story:

Ok, so my mom and her sister (they're twins) went to a twin convention at the Tipton hotel in San Francisco, and I was there last night. While wandering around with nothing to do, I stumbled upon the restaurant of the hotel. I walked in wondering if they had anything that a vegetarian could eat. So I walk up to the waiter, who happened to be standing with a notepad in front of a pair of really cute guys. I said 'Excuse me, waiter, do you have anything for vegetarians?' And one of the guys sitting at the table, without looking up, said, 'Yeah, I was just about to ask that!' So I look over at him as he looks up and I recognize him! He was Jake! Across the table from him sat his twin brother Blake and he rolled his eyes and asked the waiter for baby back ribs. So Jake got up and gave me a hug and we started to talk."

"And," Raven asked, "What did you talk about?"

"Well he asked me why, whenever I would see him in school after that, that I wouldn't talk to him. So I said that is because my friends saw him eating meat and that I was mad because I thought you lied to me. So he said it was his brother Blake and then I asked him why he didn't come out to Old Oakey with me, and he said that the nurse sent him back to class and then he decided that he didn't want to have to go back to Spanish, so he snuck into Band. Then he said he had totally forgot about the tree thing after school and I forgave him. So he said the guy you saw at the Chill Grill was Blake, and Blake LOVES meat. Jake said that if Blake were a vegetarian, he would starve to death. So then we went and sat at our own table and ordered tofu burgers and chatted some more about how we missed each other and how Jake had gotten transferred back to Jefferson and then it was time for me to go back to our suite. So then, around midnight, I couldn't sleep, and as I roamed the halls for a little bit, I saw Jake sitting down on the first floor on the small stone fountain. So I went and sat next to him, and then the rest is a mystery to you!" With that, Chelsea jumped up from the bench and walked into her favorite store in the mall. Raven followed after her in disbelief. How could she leave her hanging like that?

And that is where I am going to leave you hanging! So, don't forget to submit some reviews, I do accept anonymous reviews and have a great day/morning/afternoon/evening/night/week/month/year, etc.


	2. Lost

So Raven followed Chelsea into the store and begged her for information.

Chelsea smiled, "Ok, ok! I'll tell you! So Jake was sitting there and I was sitting next to him, and guess what shirt he was wearing?"

"I don't know, what?" Raven said carelessly.

"Ok," Chelsea said, "He was wearing the petition shirt for Old Oakey!"

"Oh yay," Raven said sarcastically. "Then what happened?"

"Ok, so I noticed the shirt and he was like, 'yeah, I wear it every night for bed.' He also takes the time to wash it every single day and rewrite over the signatures when they got worn down. So anyways, he told me how much he missed me. Then he leaned in, and I leaned in, and we kissed. I pulled away, totally embarrassed, and we both blushed. I giggled for a little bit and he just stared at me. And this is what he told me: 'I missed you and I want to make up for everyday that I wasn't able to hold you.' Then I said: 'No, it's too fast.' Then he said: 'Okay, I'll wait for you.' Then I went upstairs to my suite and he was there in the morning, standing outside my door. He said he wanted to talk and so I followed him out to the balcony of his suite." Chelsea paused for breath as she was saying this so fast.

"And then?" asked Raven impatiently.

Chelsea continued, "So we went to his balcony and we talked about his past girlfriend and how she wasn't anything like me and so he dumped her because she wasn't 'perfect enough.' So then we went into his suite and sat on the couch. Jake seemed so perfect that I knew I had to take my chances before someone else got to him. So next thing I knew, I woke up the next morning in his bed and..." Chelsea's voice trailed off.

"AND?" Raven hated when she left her like that.

"I'm not a virgin."

"CHELSEA!" Raven shouted. "What the h#$?"

"I'm sorry Raven, but he's so awesomely hott."

"That doesn't mean anything Chels!" Raven shouted. "Did you tell your parents?"

"Of course not! But my parents don't care if I did."

"How do you know?"

"They gave me a bunch of birth control pills."

Raven just walked out of the shop. And sat down in the pink car that Eddie lent to her on Saturdays. She turned on the air condition and sat there with tears in her eyes. _How could she do that? I thought she was responsible and intelligent. Why did she have to go and waste herself on the fattest liar in the state? I HATE HIM! HE MUST DIE! Oh my God, I'm being so irrational, I just wish I could've been there to stop her. WHY? WHY? WHY?_ Just then, Chelsea tapped on the window of the locked door. By now, Raven's face was covered in saline. She unlocked the door and let Chelsea in the passenger seat. Chelsea sat there in silence, with Raven doing the same. They stared at each other, and now Chelsea's pale face was streamed with lightly falling tears.

"Look, Ray," Chelsea interrupted the silence, "I know it was stupid, but it felt so right."

"GET OUT!" Raven screamed as she pointed across Chelsea's face to the passenger seat window. Chelsea submitted and opened the door to the cruel outside world and stood outside the window with tears falling more than Raven had ever seen on the redhead's pale white face.

Raven drove to Eddie's house as she wiped away her tears. Eddie answered the door and Raven flung her arms around her. Eddie closed the door behind him and they sat on a conveniently placed bench outside of the house's walls. They talked for a little while with Eddie asking Raven what was wrong and Raven saying that it was nothing.

So they went for a walk in the park and Raven told him all about what Chelsea had said and Eddie just shook his head. "It's hard to see a good friend do bad things."

"Eddie, this may be the first step on a dark path for Chelsea. What if, when she graduates, she moves in with him and they have a child and then Jake leaves her for being too, you know, hippie and Chelsea is stuck home with a flipping toddler and then she'll come crawling back to us and we'll be like, 'nuh-uh, no way, you came crawling back to me you little...'" Raven was interrupted by Eddie who had to calm her down, because she was becoming hysteric.

"Ray, that's not gonna happen. You know why? Because we're going to stick with Chelsea, and not desert her in a time like this. Got it?"

"I can't do that," Raven sighed. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I've got a life to live and if Chelsea doesn't want to be a part of it then, the h#$ with her!"

"Ray, watch your mouth, we're on Disney Channel, remember?"

A/N: I know, I just had to bring a little comedy to the situation. LOL

"Sorry," Raven replied, "But I'm just FRUSTRATED!"

"It's okay, Raven, Chelsea will be okay."

So Raven went home and lie in her bed, sobbing her tears into her favorite pillow. The phone rang, and without checking the caller ID, Raven picked up, "Hello?"

"Ray," it was Chelsea.

"What do you want?"

"I just remembered, I didn't have my birth control pills with me."

"And I care why?"

"Well... I just happen to be... uh... a mother in 9 months."

Raven hung up the phone as her jaw dropped down, and she stared at her picture of Devon on her nightstand.

Ok, so a little undetailed, but how I am supposed to explain... well... never mind. Review because I really need to know what you think before I continue.


	3. Breaking the News

Still staring at the picture of Devon, Raven fell asleep. She was whirled into a deep dream where Devon and her were sitting, and then the next thing she knew, she was the one with a child in her stomach, and everyone around her chanted, "abort, abort!" Raven screamed as she felt her stomach grow larger and larger and then, she heard a voice say, "mom, you won't regret making the right choice some day."

She woke up in a fit of sweat glistening on her forehead and tears streaming down her eyes. "I can't let her do it!" Raven shouted to herself. Without even fixing her mascara-streamed face, Raven ran down the stairs, put a pair of flip-flops on and ran out the door. She wouldn't stop, even though the rubber shoes stung her feet, and she ran all the way to Chelsea's front door. Without knocking, Raven thrust the door open and ran up the stairs to Chelsea's room. She wasn't even startled by the fact that Sammy, Chelsea's dog, was chewing on her brand new flip-flops that she had abandoned as she ran up the carpeted stairway.

She threw the door open to Chelsea's room and saw Chelsea sobbing on her bed. Startled by the loud bang, Chelsea jumped up into a sitting position and smiled at the sight of her best friend coming to her rescue. Raven just sat down on the bed next to her and they both sat silent as they held hands and cried.

"Raven, why did you come?" Chelsea asked, interrupting the calm silence.

Raven coolly said, "Because I had to make sure you made the right choice."

Then Raven had a vision:

There was Chelsea, on a white hospital bed, holding a child, a boy. But just as she was about to say the name, Raven faded out of her vision.

Upset, Raven sighed. I guess she would just have to wait until that happy day.

There was a knock on the door, and you would never guess who it was. It was Jake Fake.

"Jake!" Chelsea exclaimed excitedly. She was about to hug him when she saw the young girl who stood behind him. She was a girl of about the same age as Chelsea and Raven, she was white, had blonde curly hair, and the cutest smile. I bet you would never guess who that was.

"Oh..." Chelsea said surprised, "You brought a friend."

"Chelsea, I have something to tell you." Jake stepped into the room and stood tall as the blonde girl sat on the bed next to Raven.

Chelsea's eyebrows shot up like a rocket. "I'm listening."

"My name's not Jake, it's Phil. Actually, it's Phillip, but you can call me Phil. You see, I'm not from around here. And up until now, Keely was the only one who knew this." He gestured to the blonde girl. "Well, besides my family... Well, anyways, I'm from the future. I came here on a time traveling trip and my time engine broke down and so we were stuck in the past, or present, which ever. When you met me, I was completely angry at Keely, and so I had transferred schools, and I ended up in your school. I had to be a new man, so I came up with a new identity. The truth is, I'm not a vegetarian, my name is not Jake, and I had no intention of saving Old Oakey. I just like the t-shirt. I had fallen in love with you, but I was afraid you wouldn't like me if we didn't have common interests. So I pretended to be a fake Jake, and that was the guy you fell in love with." He paused to break the bad news. "Chelsea, it may seem impossible to anyone who knows my father, but, my dad fixed the time engine and we're going back to the year 2121."

"What?" Keely had jumped off the bed. Apparently, this was the first time the news was broken to her. "So you're leaving!"

"But Jake... I mean Phil, you can't just leave! I have something to tell you too!"

Phil sat on the bed. "I'm ready."

Chelsea took a deep breath, "I'm p...p...p...PREGNANT!"

"WHAT!" both Phil and Keely jumped up.

"Well now I'm glad you're leaving!" Keely slapped Phil and stomped out of the room.

"How did this happen? I thought you..."

"Well, me being forgetful and all, I forgot to take them."

"This can't be happening."

"Was that other girl your girlfriend?"

"Not really. We were both friends and we had crushes on each other, but we never took that first step."

"And neither did we, but now here I am stuck with this living thing in my stomach!"

"I forgot to tell you... I don't have a twin brother either. That was my friend Owen who used my tech gadgets to make himself look like me to impress you. I kind of knew you were going to be there, my friend Devon,that moved from Seattle to Pickford,told me that you would be."

"WHAT?" Raven jumped into the conversation. "Devon's psychic?"

"You know Devon Carter?" Phil asked.

"Well yeah, he's kind of my boyfriend, but not really. So he's psychic?"

"Kind of... he sort of has vibes when something good is going to happen... sometimes he can't tell what it is and others he knows exactly what is going to happen. He doesn't exactly see it though."

Raven sat in dazed thought. They were so much morea perfect couple than she had ever thought.

As Chelsea angrily said good-bye to Fake Jake, Raven got lost in a train of thought. As soon as Phil had left, Chelsea turned to Raven and said, "Wow, that's a lot to swallow."

Raven laughed.

Sequel coming shortly, keep reviewing! Y'all rock and this fanfic was fun to write. Yeah, so I had to somehow intertwine Phil of the Future with That's So Raven because Ricky Ullman and Orlando Brown are always featured in each others' shows, but that's cool.


End file.
